


Safe

by doorfighter



Series: Guardian - Safe [2]
Category: Moebius: Empire Rising
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Short, Supernatural Elements, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorfighter/pseuds/doorfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the WriteWorld Writer's Block (Sentence Block): <a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/84372181759/its-probably-just-the-misery-talking">It’s probably just the misery talking.</a></p>
<p>
  <b>Spoiler warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WriteWorld Writer's Block (Sentence Block): [It’s probably just the misery talking.](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/84372181759/its-probably-just-the-misery-talking)
> 
> **Spoiler warning for chapter 4 of Moebius: Empire Rising!**

It happens again in Paris. Malachi is not sure what causes it this time, but suddenly, when he looks at Walker, he sees someone else. He can't really concentrate enough to figure it out at this moment. But in an instant, Walker is by his side, steadying his uneasy steps as he leads him out of the tomb.

Later that night, Malachi can't sleep. He tosses and turns, but when he closes his eyes he has the vision again. The headaches don't help either. And suddenly it's too much. He feels himself loosing focus, of his mind, of the world around him. It's like he's not _there_ anymore somehow. He's in his own head. But inside his mind there's only darkness. A vast emptiness that swallows him. His eyes jerk. Upwards. Then down. To the side. He tries to breathe slowly, deeply. Grasps the bedsheets to have at least something to hold onto. But he keeps falling. Literally. His body hits the floor, the noise dull in his ears. He doesn't even feel it. What he feels is the surging pain in his head, stretching, carving his skull from the inside out. That's when he screams. He holds his head in agony. Gets up from the ground. He thinks he has to smash his forehead against the wall. No. He wants to think. He can't. Vaguely he registers a chair getting in his way, toppling over as he stumbles about.

That's when he feels someone grabbing him from behind.

And then the outside world fades entirely.

He's inside his mind now. Inside this vision, or dream. Whatever it is, he has seen it before: the large stone rings, spinning around each other, around an inner core, like a planet. He's drawn to that core, to the center of the strange power that surrounds him. The closer he gets, the brighter the light grows. But to his surprise he's not blinded by its glare. Shapes and patterns appear inside the globe. His fingers reach out for it. The light is pulsating as if it's a living being. It emits a mysterious energy. But before he can touch the core, it fades, retreating further and further until he's left In the imperishable darkness again. Lost. Alone.

As a last tremor shakes him his senses return. He's in the hotel room. And while the room is dark, as well, it's nothing close to the blackness that has absorbed his mind only now. He notices the chair, still lying were he has kicked it over. But even more so than what he sees, he feels. There's the unmistakable presence of a person behind him, arms encircling his body, holding him close. For the split of a second he's afraid. But then he relaxes again. Whoever is holding him means no harm. The embrace is rather soothing, in fact.

“Are you alright?” A soft voice penetrates the darkness, clearing the rest of Malachi's senses. He knows that voice. He knows the person the voice belongs to. And he knows he's gonna be okay now.

“Yes.” He never feels quite alright after an episode like this. But with Walker here, strangely, he almost does. “Tired.” His body gets very heavy all of a sudden and he slides down a bit, before Walker stops him from falling. Just like he has the whole time.

The other man puts him to bed. Malachi turns away from his questioning gaze. He has told him enough, Walker knows what he's going through. It doesn't make the situation any easier to bear. And then again, _Walker_ does. Malachi feels calm whenever he's around. But he can't stand the look on his face. He can't reveal more of his self to him, already. But as long as Walker's there...

“Stay.” It's probably just the misery talking. But he can't let Walker go now. With him he feels secure, almost at home.

Walker doesn't say anything. The bed dips under his weight as he settles on the bed, right behind Malachi. As Malachi's eyes drift shut, he hears him breathing, slowly, softly. It's reassuring. Soon his own breathing falls into rhythm with Walker's. And some minutes later he's asleep again, safe in the knowledge that the other man's there to keep him from ever falling again.


End file.
